I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simplified phonograph capable of selecting at least two or more of record grooves on a record disc, depending upon the position, of the disc, i.e., whether horizontally or vertically oriented. The present invention is particularly adapted for incorporation into toys, such as dolls or the like, which are capable of reproducing different voices depending on the position thereof, i.e., whether the toy is held upright or laid down.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, toys, such as baby dolls or the like, have been provided which begin to cry when they are laid down and stop crying when they are taken up and held upright when playing. This kind of selective sound reproduction applied to dolls is attractive to some extent. However, it would be more desirable if such a doll were constructed to provide different types of voice patterns. For example, a toy which begins to cry when it is laid down on a surface, such as a bed or a floor, and which laughs or speaks cheerfully when it is held or otherwise postured in an upright position offers apparent advantages over the prior art.
The mere starting or ceasing of one kind of voice depending on the position of a record disc has been accomplished heretofore by comparatively simple mechanisms, namely, by using a weight for actuating a switch or switches which breaks or establishes an electric circuit connected to a power source for a motor driving the record disc. However, the art has failed heretofore to incorporate such a toy bearing mechanism into a phonograph. This is because such toys require, by their nature, simplified construction. Additionally, the incorporation of such phonographic mechanisms into toys has been deemed likely to increase the cost of the final products.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed, incorporates a phonograph into a toy which generates different types of voice patterns depending on the orientation of the toy. The phonograph hereof is of simple construction which does not add any appreciable cost to the final product.